Max
Max is a nerd who is from South Japan, but somehow speaks English in a perfect American accent... no one knows how. He is best known for being a travel companion to Ash "the Loser" Ketchup, and Brock, who is the best character of all these Pokemans characters. Max was framed for being an IRS agent slightly before becoming a part of the Global Protection Agency, but that was because he has an evil clone made by Spaz Shrek. The clone actually is an IRS agent, and he earned the nickname "Maxmillian the Terrible." In 2017, he left the G.P.A. because of the crazy things it often deals with (which are mostly wars and life-threatening things), party because he always watched war movies with his dad while growing up. He's still scared due to being stuck at seven years old forever, since he is a television character (they don't age at all). Origin Born in a random city in the island south of mainland Japan in 1996, he reached seven years old, and due to being from a television show, stopped aging forever. Eventually, Ash Ketchup took him along for his journey across the island in 2003 with his sister May and and Ash's friend Brock. It took several months to a year to get across the whole place, but Ash eventually left him behind because he decided he was too gay. After this, in 2008, he met his clone which was made by Spaz Shrek back in 1996 (that's a story for another day). They had a short fight, which ended up with the real Max running far away, catching a bus to go somewhere else. He didn't even go to the United States until 2012, on election night. Little did he know, his clone had already went there in 2010 and became an IRS agent. In 2015, Sir Shrek was going to a meeting to talk about the GPA (this was in the days before most of the major members today had joined), and Max met up with him on the street, asking if he could come along. Sir Shrek denied at first, mistaking him for the IRS agent clone, but he was allowed to come along once he had proven otherwise. In 2015, the members of the GPA were these people. # Shrek # Donkey # Microsoft Sam # Microsoft Mike # Walt Disney # random_asian_nuker # Mickey Mouse # a random Pikachu thingy # George Washington # Billy # Sir Shrek Nowadays, most of these members left the agency for a different one, or stepped down to lower positions. At this time in the world, the biggest threats were Lord Farquaad, Barack Obama, the IRS, ISIS, Dreck, Minions, Chin Chin the Dark One, and Natural Microsoft Sam. Most of these villains were dealt with (for now), so when Max joined, the conditions were quite different. He remained in the agency until early 2017, when other threats arose - Hillary Clinton and the liberals, Bernie Sanders, North Korea, Ronald Trump (President Trump's evil clone), and Spaz Shrek. ISIS also became more powerful than before. These threats drove Max to leave the agency due to being scared and stressed out, and he moved to the Island of Memes and he now lives there, occasionally visiting the GPA. Likes Pokemans Ash Ketchup Brock May Hates Pokeman abusers things that scare him liberals Gallery 200px-Max_and_Corphish.png 200px-Max_Munchlax.png 200px-Max_Poliwag.png 200px-Max_Ralts.png 200px-Max_Shuppet.png 220px-Max_farewell.png shrek is kek.png JUSTFUCKINGKILLTHEM.png Category:True Neutral Category:Apolitical Category:Optimists Category:Nerds Category:Animated Category:Fictional